


Quiver

by snixnstones



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snixnstones/pseuds/snixnstones
Summary: “Trouble always seems to follow you around”“Well, it’s a good thing you’re here to save me.”orSantana is a red hooded vigilante who owns a club and shoots arrows at night.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like Santana in red, okay?
> 
> Anyways, Santana is supposedly Arrow’s sidekick, but she’ll be the acting leader here since the character I have chosen to be Arrow doesn’t really scream leader material to me. Oops. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and don’t be afraid to leave some feedback! I don’t really know how to write but this idea has been bugging me whenever I try to go to sleep, so I’d really appreciate it if you give me some tips on how to improve and stuff.

“Damn, my fingers hurt like a bitch.” Santana complains as she enters the Arrow cave, having just intercepted a bank robbery with Puck and Mike. She rolls her eyes when Puck gives her a knowing smirk.

“You’d think you’d already gotten used to it after how long you’ve been doing this.” Mike says while cleaning the gun he used earlier, earning a playful glare from Santana.

“Got any more trouble for us, Britt?” Santana asks as she approaches Brittany who was sitting on her desk while working her computers to find more problems for the team to handle.

“None at the moment…Okay hold that. There’s a situation by the docks.” Brittany adds after a few moments.

“Oh, come on! We just got here!” Puck huffs. He had just placed his bow down (mind you, its heavier than it looks) and now he has to carry it all around the city again. 

“Get your ass up, Puckerman or I ain’t letting you play with the new equipment.” Santana warns, already making her way out of the lair. “Mike, stay here. Britt, brief us on the way.”

“Got it!”

“Fuck you, Speedy!”

Santana stops dead in her tracks and faces Puck. “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that! Do I look like a fucking junkie to you?” He raises his hands in defeat and continues to exit the lair.

Santana reaches her motorcycle first and puts her helmet on. She waits for Puck to get geared up before speeding off to the docks. Never in her life had she thought that she would become a vigilante. She didn’t plan it but once she saw Starling city filled with crime and chaos, she knew she had to do something. She had been taught that the strong are supposed to protect the weak, so she did. Lopezes were strong after all. _Plus, being a red hooded, crime stopping Robin Hood is pretty badass, don’t you think?_

“What are we expecting, Brittany?” Puck asks through his comms.

“A pretty big drug shipment owned by one Biff McIntosh is supposed to arrive there right now. A group of civilians called it in, but I don’t think the police are going to arrive on time.”

Santana speeds up at the mention of civilians. Despite her personality, she truly cared about the people of her city, and would do anything in her power to keep them safe.

~

To say that Quinn never expected how her night would turn out was an understatement. First, she’s walking by the docks with her friends Rachel and Kurt while admiring the reflection of the moon on the bay and the next thing she knows, they’re on their knees with guns pointed at them.

Quinn looks around and counts four, no five men with guns surrounding them. Two other armed men standing behind a preppy looking guy who she assumes to be their leader, were by the shipment trying to get it opened.

Quinn looks at Rachel who was beside her, shaking and hyperventilating. “Quinn, do something! I certainly cannot die yet! My Broadway career has still not taken its course and I have yet to receive a Tony…”

“This is all your fault, Rachel. If you only kept your voice down during that 911 call!” Kurt cuts in, obviously panicking but looks more composed than Rachel.

Quinn tries her best to shove her panic aside and glares at her friends. “Guys…”

“Quiet! Unless you three want a bullet straight through your heads, I suggest you shut up!” The leader warns, still trying to crowbar the container open.

Quinn quickly tries to formulate an escape plan. _We could make a run for it…no that would be dumb. The three of us could each take one down, but we’ll still be outnumbered_. Quinn was about to give up when an arrow strikes one of the armed men in front of her, making him groan in pain. The other men quickly start looking around to see where the arrow came from. 

“Damn vigilantes! Find them or this is all going in your paychecks!” The leader commands before running away.

Suddenly, a flash of red jumps from the top of a freight container, shooting an armed man along the way. More arrows rain down as Quinn sees another figure still perched on the top. 

“Run!” The red figure shouts at the three friends before knocking a man’s gun off with a bow and shooting another from behind without even looking.

Quinn can’t help but look at the archer in awe. With the lean body and raspy voice, she was pretty sure it was a woman under the hood. 

“Quinn, come on let’s go!” Kurt pulls her out of her daze, holding Rachel upright with one arm and tugging unto her with the other. The three quickly get away from the scene, without the other two noticing Quinn staying behind. 

She is at a safe distance from the scene, but not too far that she still can see the red archer taking down the armed men on at a time. Quinn doesn’t know what it is, but something about the vigilante piques her interest. She continues to watch the scene, unaware of the man behind her.

~

Santana roundhouse kicks one man sending him tumbling against two others, then shooting another from her side. She doesn’t see another one charging at her until she’s being pushed against a wall with a gun pointed at her stomach. The man pulls the trigger but the bullet just ricochets off Santana’s suit.

Santana smirks at the guy’s dumb founded expression. “Kevlar suit, you ass” She headbutts the guy and kicks him in the nuts.

“Arrow, you take it from here! I gotta find Biff!” Santana commands. Puck jumps down and handles the rest of the men. Santana quickly picks up her bow and runs towards the maze of freight containers. She looks around stealthily with her bow already loaded. She hears a faint cry for help and immediately follows the sound. 

“Help!” Santana makes a turn left and sees Biff strangling one of the civilians against the wall. _Oh god not the blonde one_.

“Let her go, Biff.” Santana pulls her bow back and aims at Biff. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Biff turns around and locks the girl around her neck tightly, with a gun pointed at her head. He smirks, thinking he’s got the upper hand.

“Oh yeah? I’m pretty sure I do.” Santana says cockily before shooting Biff’s hand, causing him to let go of his gun. He groans in pain as he drops unto the ground, clutching at his wounded hand. Santana smirks at him before knocking him out cold.

~

Quinn holds her neck, still sore from being locked tightly. She takes a few deep breaths to compose herself. She sees the red hooded archer approach her and immediately looks at the ground.

“Are you okay?” The archer gently lifts Quinn’s chin up to meet her gaze. She sees the archer look at her in concern and her full, plump lips glistening under the moon light. _I wonder how those must feel, yeah probably very very soft_. Quinn shakes her head to get the thoughts out of her head.

“Yes, thank you.” Quinn says shyly, her cheeks already burning as red as the archer’s hood.

“The city is a dangerous place, even more so at night. I suggest you and your friends stay at home to keep your pretty, little ass from danger.” Quinn just nods. _Did she just call me pretty?_ She squints her eyes, hoping to uncover the archer’s identity. _If I could only get a good look at her eyes…_

“Speedy, lets go!” A harsh voice calls out, followed by the sound of police sirens not long after.

“I have to go, take care.” And just like that, her savior runs into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just say some very important events in The Arrow didn’t happen here. I also changed some details so sorry for that. I hope that you guys don’t mind that I changed the club’s name from Verdant to something else since Verdant is just another word for green and well, that’s just not Santana’s color. 
> 
> Not much Quinntana interactions in this chapter but I’ll make up for that in the next one. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one.

The Lopez Consolidated building stands proudly in the heart of Starling City as Santana pulls up in its private parking area. She gets out of her red Ferrari 488, _coming from one of the richest families in Starling did have its perks_ , and enters the building.

“Good morning, Ms. Lopez. Your mother is waiting for you in her office.” Marley, the receptionist greets her. Santana offers her a warm smile and mouths a small ‘thank you’ before walking towards the elevator. She is about to press the button to her floor when Brittany runs towards the elevator and squeezes through the closing doors.

“Britt? What are you doing here?”

“Unlike some of us, I actually work here.” Brittany says proudly.

Santana rolls her eyes albeit with a smile. “Yeah, whatever.” Brittany has been Santana's best friend since high school and is extremely gifted especially in the field of computer science, so it isn’t much of a surprise to learn that she works in a company which only takes the best of the best.

“So, Puck tells me you’ve got the hots for this blonde girl you saved last night. Mind giving me more deets?” Brittany asks teasingly.

“What? I do not!” Santana denies a little too quickly. She remembers those hazel eyes staring at her intently, as if trying to find something. She knew she was only trying to uncover her identity, _everyone does_ , but Santana can’t help but think there was something else to it.

“It’s okay, San. I think it’s safe to say you have a type, you love me after all.” Brittany playfully nudges Santana’s shoulder.

Santana scoffs. “You wish.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Brittany mocks her, repeating the words she said earlier. The elevator bell rings and the two share a small nod before Brittany steps out. Santana once again waits until she finally reaches her floor, which just so happens to be at the very top of the building

She quickly strides towards her mother’s office, wanting to leave the place as quick as possible. Santana loves visiting her mom, don’t get her wrong, but the woman was busy as hell and Santana didn’t want to interfere with any of her business. She reaches the door and sees her mom sitting on her desk with the shiny gold nameplate inscribed with her name, Maribel Lopez and the word CEO just right below. Maribel notices her presence and immediately stands to give her a hug.

Maribel leans back and puts her hands on Santana’s cheeks, proud of the woman her daughter has become. “My baby, as beautiful as ever.”

“Hola, mami”

Maribel leads her daughter to her desk and takes a seat before catching up with each other.

“Just seeing how strong you have become always makes me proud. You’ll make a great CEO someday.” Maribel pretends to wipe an imaginary tear.

“Mami…” Santana shoots her a knowing look, all too familiar with this conversation.

“What? Mija, its time you leave that dingy, little bar of yours. Work full-time here and you’ll be CEO in no time.” _And there it is_ , Santana rolls her eyes.

“First of all, it’s a club. Second, no way! Crimson is my baby and I won’t stop until it’s the best club in Starling City, no, in the whole world!”

Now it’s Maribel’s turn to roll her eyes. “Whatever you say, mija. Anyways, I have to go. My 10:00 appointment is waiting for me.” Maribel stands up to peck Santana’s cheek before heading to the conference room.

Santana leaves the building and drives to The Glades where her club, Crimson is located. She arrives after a little while and steps out to see her club standing in all of its glory. The red neon sign in front is just the name of the club with an archery target as the letter ‘O’ to symbolize Santana’s erm, vigilante operations. She takes her duffle bag and heads inside only to see Mike already getting drinks from the storage and cleaning the bar.

“A little bit early for you to be here, don’t you think?”

“I figured I could set up a little before I head to dance class, if that’s okay with you.” Mike says while wiping the counter. He and Santana went to the same high school and have been close ever since. He works at a dance studio in the afternoon and as a bartender in Crimson at night. 

“By all means, do whatever it is you’re doing. I’m just here to train.” Santana walks past Mike and heads towards the back of the club. She stops in front of the secret entrance that leads to the lair located just below.

She switches the lights on in the Arrowcave and looks around to check if everything is still in place. The computers, suits, and other equipment still intact. She makes her way to the gym equipment and trains before Crimson has to open up for the night.

~

Quinn and Kurt meet up with Rachel at the diner she works in to have lunch. It was the trio’s tradition to eat lunch together during high school and since they all work nearby, they decided to make it an everyday thing even after graduation. Quinn is a lawyer in CNRI (City Necessary Resources Initiative), a nonprofit organization that provides various legal services to low-income individuals while Kurt interns at a fashion company.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You can take the rest of the day off, I’m sure your boss won’t mind.” Rachel asks worriedly. The three have been interrogated by the police briefly in the docks, but Quinn was asked to stay in the police station the whole night for a longer interrogation.

“I’m fine, Rachel. Can we eat now?”

Rachel doesn’t look convinced but drops it anyways. “Okay”

“So what does the red vigilante look like? Is he handsome?” Kurt asks with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

Quinn shrugs. “It’s actually a she, and I don’t know. She had a mask on so I couldn’t really make her face out.”

“Ooh, a lady crime fighter. How exciting.”

Quinn just nods and stabs at her salad. She couldn’t stop thinking about the red hooded archer since last night. Surely you can’t like someone you don’t even know just because she happened to save your life, right? _Right?_ Quinn doesn’t think so, _at least I think I don’t I mean that’s just delusional_ , but she finds herself wishing she knew how those lips felt against hers. _What?_ Quinn blames it on the lack of sleep having been interrogated all night.

“Are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital, Quinn?” Rachel asks again, seeing her friend isn’t being her usual self.

“I really am fine, Rach. Please just stop worrying about me.” She says almost in an annoyed tone.

Kurt cuts in before his two friends start to argue. “Okay, how about this. What do you say we go clubbing tonight to forget all about what happened? I know a really good place down in The Glades.” The three look at one another and make a silent agreement.

“Where are we going then?” Rachel inquires.

“Crimson”

~

Santana opens Crimson up for the night and sees a lot of people already coming in. _Busy night as usual_. She stays behind the bar with Mike to help tend to the customers. 

“Can I get three of your best drinks please?” A man about her age in a stylish suit asks.

 _All of the drinks here are the best_ , Santana thought to herself. “Yes, of course” She says instead.

Santana was just about to get the drinks ready when she sees a familiar blonde with hazel eyes staring right at her. _Holy crap_.

~

The sun sets and the three friends dress up for the night. They arrive at Crimson already packed with people in the bar and even more in the dance floor. The place has red led lights all around with music playing that was just the right amount of chill and groovy.

“Wow, it’s a full house” Quinn says, taking in their surroundings. She would’ve thought it was a strip club if not for the lack of dancing naked ladies. _Not like I’ve been to one, pshh_.

“Yeah, I have to say though. This is probably the best club in all of Starling.” Rachel comments as she looks around like a cat distracted by the red laser lights.

“Wait till you taste their mixes.” Kurt says as he leaves for the bar to get some drinks.

Quinn’s eyes follow Kurt until they land on a woman behind the bar. A brunette wearing a tight red dress which hugs her body deliciously with full, plump lips that look so inviting. One look and Quinn knows she has to meet this woman. As if sensing someone looking at her, the brunette turns to Quinn’s direction and meets her gaze. Hazel orbs meet dark brown pools as the woman momentarily stops what she’s doing.

“Quinn, are you alright?” Rachel asks, oblivious of what’s happening.

“Yeah” Quinn answers without breaking eye contact with the brunette.

Before Quinn knows it, her feet are dragging her towards the bar. _There is just something about the woman in red._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really had to control the urge to put girl in red there lol. Hope you liked this one tho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (and the others that will follow this) will be longer than the previous ones since I actually planned things out rather than just writing down everything that pops in my head. Im not exactly proud of this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless.

“Hey” Santana greets as the blonde takes a free seat in front of her. 

“Hey” She grins.

Santana can’t help but smile in return. “So what can I get you?”

“I don’t know. It’s actually my first time here, what do you suggest?” The girl asks with a raise of an eyebrow. _Sexy_.

Santana smirks as she prepares the blonde’s drink. She decides to make her personal favorite since she thinks the blonde will surely love it. She makes a show of mixing it and catches the blonde licking her lips. _Oh god_.

“This one’s on the house” Santana says as she slides the drink across the counter.

“Are you sure?”

Santana chuckles. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Delicious” The blonde husks. Santana’s breath hitches as she sees the suggestive look the girl is giving her. _Game on, blondie_. She was just about to throw a flirty comeback (one she was very proud of) when her phone starts ringing.

Santana shoots an apologetic look to the blonde who just nods in return, before turning on her heel and answering the call without even looking at the caller id. 

“What is it?”

“San, something’s up” The urgency in Brittany’s voice is enough for Santana to know that this is something really important.

“Alright” She hangs up and finds Mike who was tending to a costumer. She taps him on the shoulder and points to the direction of the lair. He quickly gets the idea and nods before leaving the bar.

Santana makes her way back to the blonde who’s patiently waiting, not once taking those hazel eyes off her.

“I’m so sorry but I gotta go.” 

The blonde pouts. “Will I see you again?” The tone of her voice is sad but hopeful, making Santana’s insides melt.

“There’s only one way to find out” Santana winks at the girl before heading to the lair. She sees the group (or Team Arrow as Puck calls it) already waiting for her.

“Looking hot, Lopez” Puck remarks as he openly leers at the brunette to which Mike shakes his head in disappointment.

Santana ignores the comment, having been used to it since high school. “What’s going on Britt?”

“You won’t believe who just stepped foot in Starling City” Brittany turns from her computers to face Santana. “Sebastian Smythe”

Hearing the name brings up unwanted memories and lights a fire in Santana. Sebastian Smythe, the criminal chipmunk who happens to be her worst enemy. She doesn’t care why he’s here; she just knows he’s up to no good.

She glances at Puck and Mike. “Suit up”

~

Quinn goes back to find Rachel who was already with Kurt. She’s disappointed that she didn’t get to spend more time with the brunette, but she knew better than to let that dampen the mood. _I’ll see her again, right?_

“Where have you been?” Rachel asks as she offers Quinn a drink. She is already tipsy, being the lightweight that she is.

Quinn shrugs. “Was talking to this girl behind the bar but she kinda ditched me before I got her name.” 

“That sucks” Rachel comments.

Kurt shoots the brunette a warning look before turning to Quinn. “What did she look like?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure she’s Latina, she was wearing a red tight dress, has plump lips, gorgeous hair…”

Kurt’s eyes suddenly widen in realization. “Oh my god, I think you just flirted with Santana Lopez.” Quinn and Rachel share a look, not knowing who Kurt is talking about. “The sole heir to Lopez Consolidated and the owner of this very club.”

Quinn eyes her friend curiously. “How do you know all about her?” 

“Gossip mill’s still up and running, honey” The three laugh and down their drinks in one go. 

~ 

“What is that idiot doing here? I thought you already told him never to come back?” Mike huffs through his comms while driving a black van just behind Santana and Puck’s motorcycles.

“I did” Santana responds blanky. Her mind going a mile a minute as she thinks about scenarios of how this night is going to turn out. 

“Maybe he’s just here for a vacation?” Puck asks to lighten up the mood.

“I don’t know but whatever it is he is here for, it’s nothing good.”

“What happened between you two anyway?” Puck asks again, not entirely sure about what’s going on.

“Long story short, he betrayed me.” Santana speeds up, trying to avoid the topic. Puck thankfully picks up on this and drops the subject all together.

The three pull up in an abandoned warehouse Brittany located. It was dirty and dusty, wooden crates stacked up all around, random sheets of metal scattered on the concrete floor and puddles of dark green liquid that would make Santana hurl with just one whiff. The group splits up as they search the building for any signs of Sebastian. They gather around at the middle of the warehouse where the moonlight shines through the broken roof.

Mike takes one last look around before putting his gun down. “There’s no one here”

“Well if it isn’t Santana Lopez and her little Asian puppy.” A figure appears from behind a pile of crates. 

Puck immediately hold his weapon up from behind Santana. Mike looks at her, the voice familiar to the both of them. She puts her hand down, signaling Puck to lower his bow. 

The guy makes his way to lighted area of the warehouse, making his features visible. That meerkat face which makes him look like a villain out of a cheesy 80’s high school movie is unforgettable. _That is Sebastian Smythe, and he’s back in Starling City_. 

He looks at Santana and Mike, grinning as he sees the anger in both their faces. His grin grows even wider as his eyes land on Puck.

“I see you’ve found a replacement for me. Way to hurt my feelings, San.” He puts his hand on his chest dramatically. 

“What are you doing here, Sebastian?” Santana hisses through clenched teeth. Her blood is boiling just at the sight of him.

“I’m just visiting is all.” Sebastian says nonchalantly.

“Don’t lie to me”

Sebastian puts his hands up in mock surrender, his grin never leaving his face. “Look, I’m just here to do my job. Stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours.”

“Im not leaving until you tell me why the fuck you’re here” Santana snaps, wanting to knock that grin off his face so bad.

“Suit yourself.” Sebastian turns on his heel and walks away before looking back again. “Oh and by the way, enjoy my little welcome party.”

Suddenly, two armored cars pull up in front of them. Sebastian is already nowhere in sight when twenty men in full battle gear step out of the cars and surround the three, making them step back until they hit each other’s backs. _Out of all the scenarios that popped in my head, this certainly wasn’t one of them_.

They all hold up their weapons, Santana and Puck with their bows and Mike with his gun. None of them make any sudden moves, knowing this situation can get ugly real quick. They’ve fallen into Sebastian’s trap, and there’s no easy way out. 

_Fucking criminal chipmunk._

~

Five shots in and Quinn’s stumbling her way to the bar for another. She turns to look for her friends and giggles at the sight of Rachel grinding with a guy she snatched on the dancefloor. She looks back at the bar and holds one finger up to the bartender who immediately prepares her a drink.

Quinn feels a body press up against her and a hot breath tickle her ear. “What do you say I buy you that drink if you dance with me?” 

Quinn turns to see a guy smirking at her. Too drunk to think straight, she beams at him and accepts the offer. “Deal”

The blonde basically downs the shot as soon as its offered to her before being dragged to the dancefloor. She sees Kurt dancing with a gel haired guy and Rachel grinding with another unlucky victim. 

The guy places his hands on Quinn’s ass, but she’s too drunk to care. Her mind is too clouded by the alcohol and all she sees are flashes of red. She imagines her fingers running through dark brown hair and full plump lips on her own, making her moan at the thought. The guy sees this a signal and grinds against Quinn who was still too busy thinking about someone else. 

They stay like that for a while before the guy whispers in her ear. “Do you want to get out of here?”

~

“That was one hell of a party” Puck says as he spits blood out of his mouth, looking around their surroundings. Twenty men lay on the ground unconscious, blood everywhere, and bullet shells and arrows scattered in the area.

Santana feels like she’s about to explode. Having close up fights with grown ass men twice her size is still not something she is used to. Her head is throbbing, her heart is beating fast, her left cheek hurts like a bitch, and she has bruises all over. She takes a few deep breaths before she takes her bow and leaves the warehouse.

“I so need a good spa day after this”

“Booking you one right now” Brittany says through the comms, making Santana chuckle.

“Shouldn’t we be looking for that Sebastian dude?” Puck asks from behind, surprising both Santana and Mike.

“Erm…I think we’ve had enough beating for tonight” Mike pats Puck on the shoulder before they all head back to Crimson. 

They pull up at the back of the club and the two men immediately make their way to the Arrowcave to heal up. Santana was just about to follow suit when she hears a familiar voice.

“Stop, you’re hurting me!” She immediately follows the voice just behind a dumpster.

“This won’t hurt a bit if you just let me…” 

Santana quickly cuts in when she sees a guy pinning a clearly intoxicated girl against the wall. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Mind your own business, slut” The guy says, trying to pull the girl’s dress up.

“Leave her alone!” Santana yells again.

This catches the guy’s attention, making him turn around. “I said mind your own goddamn business!”

“First of all, anything you do became my business when you decided to stick your pole up blondie over there”

The guy smirks as he scans Santana from head to toe. “I think I can take on a girl”

Santana chuckles humorlessly, taking a step towards the guy. “See here's what’s gonna go down. Two choices: You stay here and I crack one of your nuts—right or left, that's your choice. Or you walk away and live to be a douchebag another day. Oh, and also, I have razor blades hidden in my hair.” She puts her hood down and gestures to her hair. “Tons, just all up in there.”

The guy huffs and reluctantly walks away. 

Santana sighs in relief. She really didn’t want to fight again; her body too beat up for another physical smackdown. She feels eyes boring into the side of her head, suddenly making her feel self-conscious. She looks at the girl and is met with the same hazel orbs from the bar. _Well that was fast_.

Santana slowly approaches the blonde. “Are you okay?”

“It’s you again” The blonde slurs as she wraps her arms around Santana’s neck. Her breath hitches at the contact, the smell of alcohol and vanilla overloading her senses. 

“Yes, its me.” Santana chuckles as she places her hands on the girl’s waist for support. 

The blonde beams, making Santana’s heart flutter. “Im Quinn Fabray. What’s your name?”

“San-“ She clears her throat. “Speedy”

Quinn giggles. “Cute” Before Santana’s mind can register it, Quinn leans forward and soft pink lips are on hers. Santana ultimately freezes, not even reacting to the kiss before the blonde pulls away and nuzzles her neck. 

Santana blinks once, twice, to see if this is really happening. It was just a quick peck, but it was enough to make her mind go blank. _Did she really just?_

“Uhm…I think- I think you should go home” Santana stutters as she lets go of the blonde.

“N-no…the party’s not over yet! I need to go back to my friends…” Quinn whines.

Santana couldn’t let the blonde go back. She’s drunk, her friends probably are as well, but the city is a dangerous place.

“Tell them you already left the club. I’m taking you home” The words leave Santana’s mouth before her mind can catch up to it.

Quinn sighs before taking her phone. “Alright”

Santana walks a few steps away from the blonde until she’s out of earshot. “Britt, can you get an address for me?”

“Sure. Got a name?”

“Quinn Fabray”

Santana leads Quinn to her motorcycle and heads to the address Brittany gave her. Quinn wraps her hands tightly around Santana’s waist all throughout the ride. Santana grins at this, ignoring the pang of pain it sends as she hits a bruised area. She helps the blonde walk up the flight of stairs and the narrow hallway to her apartment door. Quinn fumbles for her keys, dropping it twice before Santana takes it from her. She looks around the apartment and leads Quinn to her bed, her eyes immediately fall shut as she hit soft, warm cotton. Santana fights a smile from appearing, seeing how the blonde looks so cute and comfortable. She removes her shoes and gently puts the blanket over the sleeping girl.

“Thank you, Speedy” Quinn mumbles in her sleep.

Santana sheepishly grins and absentmindedly places a kiss on Quinn’s forehead before making her way out through the fire exit. The action only registers in her mind once she makes her way back to Crimson.

She’s only just met Quinn but she already has some sort of hold on her. _Damn blondes_.


End file.
